Infernicus
Infernicus is an ancient Bakugan of unknown origin, though rumors speculate that he was a Bakugan created by Code Eve. Information A massive, dragon-like demon, Infernicus is known to create volcanoes using just small amounts of ash. He is rumored to be capable of spitting molten lava at his victims, and is known to have a massive wingspan. Personality Family and Relationships History Infernicus was rumored to have been created by Code Eve over seven thousand years ago along with two other dragon-like Bakugan. A short time later, he met another creation of Code Eve called Matrix, and the two began to get along. A thousand years later, when an attack by a rogue creation of Code Eve left part Matrix's own home world, which was named after himself, in a chaotic state, Infernicus, along with the two other dragons, worked with Matrix to restore the planet. As a result, Infernicus and the two dragons were recognized as legendary deities in Matrix mythology. He and the other two dragons were also allowed to erect a monument for each of themselves somewhere on Matrix's home world, to leave a legacy of their role in restoring the planet. However, when Infernicus was erecting his monument - which was a deadly volcano that proved to be a hazard to the denizens of Matrix's home world - he was approached by Omnicron, Celestial's father, and was ordered by him to create a different, safer monument. Infernicus, having a short temper, lashed out at Omnicron, starting a massive battle between the two. This fight had left parts of the Matrix Bakugan's home world in a horrible state, and Infernicus was locked away in his own monument - a volcano. However, Matrix purposely made the volcano become dormant to show that "even a mighty force such as a volcano can be stopped", in which the "mighty force" depicted Infernicus. Being trapped in a dormant volcano, especially one that was a "memorial" "dedicated" to him, made Infernicus grow angry and resentful. Soon, however, he went into a dormant state himself, much like his "prized" monument. Infernicus would remain trapped in the dormant volcano for another two thousand years until he was unwittingly freed by Regicide. While rejoicing at his freedom, Infernicus realized that since he had not used his power during the years he was imprisoned, it had grown far stronger than it was before. Infernicus also realized that he had gained the power to transform into a different shape, or shape-shifting, and the power to manipulate his age. Infernicus then shifted into the form of a human in his early twenties, the result of the first combined use of these new powers. Using the alias "Nickolai Vaerys", he head to explore Matrix's home planet, which was at a time of peace and ruled by Omnicron and his wife Alariate, along with fourteen of their children, heirs to the throne of Matrix. He later heard rumors that Matrix had too, become a deity, and was considered the main god of his people. Infernicus also heard that there was a rogue fifteenth child of Omnicron and Alariatte who betrayed the throne, and decided to find that child and use him to overthrow Omnicron and his family. He was soon attacked by several outlaw Matrix Bakugan near a citadel belonging to the Matrix Regiment, the Ruling Family of Matrix's army. Since the usage of his new powers was having a strain on him, Infernicus could not exactly fight back. However, Omnicron and Alariatte's daughter, Luniclaire, intervened, and came to Infernicus's aid. However, she was being severely outmatched, and Infernicus regained enough of his strength to return the favor to Luniclaire. After the battle was over, the two introduced, and Infernicus realized that he was secretly smitten with Luniclaire. This was because despite his mental age, the manipulation of his body's age had affected his mind as well, turning it into that similar of an intelligent young man in his twenties. When Omnicron and his eldest son Celestial heard of Infernicus's deed, they granted him a position as a warrior serving the Ruling Family of Matrix. No longer wishing to seek vengeance on Omnicron, though he would again in a short time, he gladly accepted. After finding out that Infernicus, or better known as Nickolai at this time, loved her, Luniclaire decided to return these feelings, and the two secretly met for a period of six months. Powers and Abilities 'Ability Cards' 'Fusion Ability Cards' 'Gate Cards' Trivia Gallery Category:Bakugan Category:Anti-Heros Category:Former Antagonists Category:Former Protagonist Category:Matrix Category:Demons Category:Gods